


Makeup Tutorial

by LadyTempus



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on Tumblr, where all great thoughts come from, when I found a prompt. When Percy is doing others makeup really good and Leo calls him out on it. So I wrote how I thought that little prompt would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago and forgot about it. I was going through my folders and I found this. I hope you enjoy.

“Annabeth you need to take a break,” Percy told her. She had been working on the rebuilding of Olympus for the whole week and had been accidently ignoring him. He understood, but he also knew that all the concentration was not good for her health. She had bags under her eyes from barely sleeping and looked skinner.

“I’m just about done with this blueprint,” she mumbled absentmindedly. Percy rolled his eyes and did what he did best, annoy people. He made sure her pencil was away from the paper before he snatched it so it wouldn’t get ruined. Her glare was on him in an instant.

“Give that back,” she growled. He smiled at her and wagged his finger. “Not until you have some relax time. Do you know how long you have been at this?”  She shrugged.

“A day, two max.” He knew she had missed time passing like she usually did when she was working on a project.

“A week Wise Girl. You have been at this for a week.” Her eyes widened as she looked to the calendar in the Athena cabin to see he was correct. She had no idea that much time had passed.

“I’m so sorry,” she said turning back to him. She couldn’t believe she had ignored him for a week. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek letting her know all was forgiven.

“Piper is worried too. Let’s get you a shower and new clothes, then we can go see her.” Annabeth was then very embarrassed. If she had been like that for a week it meant that she hadn’t showered in a week either. She quickly got a shower, which helped her greatly before putting on her normal camp t shirt and some jeans. The two walked hand and hand to the Aphrodite cabin where Piper was.

When they knocked Piper answered the door. When Piper saw Annabeth she smiled.

“Finally got her out of her daze I see.”

“Sorry about that Piper. I missed our hang out.” They had planned to go shopping. Piper waved her hand.

“As soon as I saw you working I knew you’d need a rain check, so it is fine.” Piper looked at Annabeth.

“I would say we could go now, but you complexion looks tired in a good way of putting it.” Annabeth laughed. She had seen her face in the mirror with her dark bags. Piper was being nice.

“You could always put some make up on,” Percy piped up. The two girls looked at him. “What?”

“What do you know about make up Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth joked. Percy huffed offended. He looked to Piper.

“Can I borrow some of your guy’s make up?” Piper nodded amused. She wanted to see this.

“Yeah, come on in and do her make up here.” Percy and Annabeth went into the cabin.

“What’s going on,” Drew asked as she was painting her nails. She and her crew were around once of the makeup vanity.

“Percy is going to put some make up on Annabeth,” Piper told her. Now everyone in the cabin was interested. They all thought that this was going to be amusing to watch as Percy sat Annabeth down at another makeup vanity in the cabin. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. Without a word he started picking up makeup that seemed random to Annabeth, but after ignoring him for a week she was going to let him do this no matter how it turned out. He took about fifteen minutes before he smiled.

“All done.” Annabeth looked at Piper who had her mouth wide open, actually everyone around them seemed to be in shock. She turned to the mirror and was surprised. The makeup was not heavy, but he made her look a lot better and even more so than her usual style.

“I like natural beauty, but since I was already putting some makeup on you I decided to add some touch ups to bring out your grey eyes and smile.” He then turned to Piper.

“Would you like a little bit makeup too, so you guys match?” Piper nodded and sat in a chair next to Annabeth. Annabeth was now able to watch how Percy transformed Piper. He was steady and it was like he didn’t have ADHD he was so focused. His movements were precise as he moved to Piper’s eyes. As with Annabeth it didn’t take long for him to be down with Piper.

“Okay.” Piper turned to the mirror and was met with a beautiful reflection. Everyone stared at him now knowing what he had done with Annabeth wasn’t a fluke or practice over time, he really knew what he was doing with makeup.

“Uh guys, why are you staring at me? You are all looking at me like I changed into Medusa.”

“You can do makeup,” Annabeth finally said. He gave a cocky grin. “I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t have done it Wise Girl.”

“Will you do mine next,” Drew asked. Percy nodded and for the next hour all of the Aphrodite Cabin was getting their makeup done by Percy. Soon a commotion was started and others started to come to either watch or get their makeup done.

“What is going on here,” Jason asked. He, Nico, Frank, and Leo had just heard that something was going on in the Aphrodite cabin after training in the arena.

“Jason,” he heard Piper call. He looked to see her and was stunned. Yes, she was always beautiful but the makeup highlighted her eyes so well that he was mesmerized.  

“Piper you look beautiful,” he breathed and she laughed.

“I know right, I can’t believe it either. Who knew that Percy would be good at putting on makeup.” That surprised the four of them.

“Percy did your makeup,” Nico asked. Piper nodded.

“Yeah, he started off with Annabeth, then me, and now all of the girls are going to him to get a makeover. He has been at it for an hour and a half. I am surprised that he hasn’t asked for a break, but it isn’t like Percy to say no to someone. He always smiles and agrees when another girl comes and asks him to put makeup on them.” They followed Piper farther into the cabin to see Percy working on Hazel. He was just getting done when the four walked up. Frank blushed as he saw her. Percy turned to see his friends and smiled.

“You four want a makeover too?”

“Haha Jackson,” Nico said. Percy frowned.

“You know you’d look good with some eyeliner.” Nico’s eyes widened and everyone laughed.

“When did you turn into a makeup guru,” Leo teased him. Percy’s eyes glazed over for only a moment, but long enough to worry his friends.

“When I was younger I would need to use makeup to cover my wounds. A woman that reminded me of my mom showed me how to use makeup and from then on I was really good with it.” The room grew solemn as they understood Percy’s words. Percy was always so carefree and happy that they often forgot what he had been through as a child.

On Olympus

Aphrodite smiled as she looked down at camp to watch Percy do people’s makeup. She remembered when she had helped teach him about makeup. She had been on Earth for some reason, probably a man, when she had come across Percy, who happened to be seven at the time. She didn’t know who he was, but she felt some kind of connection as she approached the crying boy. In his hands was concealer and he was trying to put it on a bruise that covered his left cheek. When she asked what was going on he backed away from her with frightened eyes. Since they were in a secluded area there wasn’t much the boy could do and so she calmed him down by talking to him. She decided to show him how to use the makeup he was trying to put on and about how makeup worked. It had calmed the boy down as he paid attention to her every word and movement. He didn’t even seem surprised when she would simply have makeup appear in her hand. By the end he thanked her and she had left knowing she couldn’t interfere with mortal affairs, at least those that didn’t fall under her domain. The boy’s condition didn’t fall under that unfortunately and she knew that Artemis would never help a male. She had left, hoping the best for the young boy. When the two had met again she had instantly recognized him, though he didn’t after all he was younger and she now looked different. She from then on took interest in his life.


End file.
